Mis Amigos ni siquiera saben
by Violeta Asakura
Summary: Siempre he sido Kenny el promiscuo, desde los nueve años...pero ellos no han sabido nunca que tu fuiste la primera
1. Chapter 1

Vaya, vaya… es cierto que lo rubios se divierten mas- exclamo Stan Marsh ver a su rubio amigo de 17 años Kenneth Mc cormic tirado en el piso de su estancia desnudo y cubierto solo por una manta y con varios rasguños mordidas y manchas de labial, sin mencionar que tenía un caja de condones a un lado y una botella de tequila y una de vodka, y lo que parecía ser su trofeo de esa noche una tanga de encaje rosa con lazos de color rosa pálido y una de encaje negro con piedras brillantes.

Parecen caras, no me digas que ahora te echaste a unas ricachonas- dijo Stan señalando las tangas.

Venían a Colorado en un viaje de estudios, nada más y nada menos que universitarias ricas -dijo Kenny levantándose y presionando la manta contra su cintura cubriendo su desnudez.

Kenny había sido el primero de los chicos en tener sexo a los 15 años y bien lo chicos lo supieron en el momento en que lo vieron jamás pudieron sacarle a Kenny el nombre de la chica que lo había convertido en hombre, Kenny no era tonto y trataba a toda costa de proteger ese único recuerdo, porque aunque no lo admitiera ese único momento en toda su miserable vida, había sido muy especial, porque ese chica significaba mucho para él.

Y bueno, los otros eran unos tontos que hasta la fecha y aunque parezca lo contrario jamás habían tenido ningún tipo de intimidad con nadie.

En parte Kenny no sabía si agradecer, o no, ser el único promiscuo de ellos cuatro.

¿Kenny, como es que le haces para conseguirte chicas a cada rato y encima de eso mayores que tú?- pregunto Stan sentándose en el sofá y encendiendo la TV y poniendo MTV.

No se tal vez sea mi encanto, me veo tan tierno pero soy todo un semental- dijo Kenny recogiendo todo del piso.

Tienes suerte de que haya sido yo el que te encontró y no tu familia…por cierto a donde fueron esta vez?- pregunto Stan mirando a Kenny tirar todo en la basura y cubrirlo con mas basura, a excepción de las tangas.

Fueron a Seattle a Visitar a un tía mía, se quedaran unos días allá, oye me voy a duchar, ya desayunaste?- le pregunto Kenny a Stan.

No aun no, Salí de prisa tenía el presentimiento de que te encontraría en mal estado después de que saliste temprano del ensayo de la banda y no quisiste ir con nosotros al billar.- le contesto Stan.

En la nevera hay comida no tardare- le contesto Kenny, subiendo las escaleras.

Está bien y asegúrate de verte tan bien como yo- dijo Stan carcajeándose.

Stan traía puestos unos pantalones de camuflaje rotos de las rodillas y una playera negra apretada, traía su fleco negro y lacio hacia adelante tapando le uno de los ojos azul zafiro y sus ojos estaban delineados. Mientras en su labio se podía apreciar un reluciente piercing color negro.

Ja, ya quisieras ser tan sexy como yo- rio Kenny.

Entro a su habitación y sonrió, su madre había tendido su cama impecablemente, les sonrió a las chicas en lencería pegadas en su techo y le dedico una mirada cargada de deseo al poster de Megan Fox pegado en la parte interior de su puerta. Tomo de su armario unos bóxers negros limpios, un pantalón de mezclilla negro entubado con varios hoyos por todos lados, una playera blanca de MXPX pegada al cuerpo.

Se ducho tomándose su tiempo pero sin tardarse. Lavando con agua y jabón el cansancio y los rasguños de su cuerpo.

Salió, se seco se puso sus bóxers y se cepillo los dientes, Termino de vestirse, seco bien su cabello y lo plancho con la plancha que Bebe, le había dado.

En parte era culpa de las chicas en lo que a su aspecto se refería, cuando tenía 14 años, Wendy y Bebe, se ofrecieron a hacerle un cambio de imagen, le delinearon los ojos y plancharon su cabello, y le intentaron poner brillo labial transparente, pero Kenny se defendió diciéndoles que no se pondría esa porquería en los labios que él no era marica. Ahora el solo se planchaba el cabello y delineaba sus ojos. Se acomodo los piercings de su ceja derecha, su labio y su oreja izquierda. Deslizo sus pies dentro de sus vans de cuadritos negros y blancos, tomo su guitarra Gibson les paul de un rincón, su abrigo color naranja (no sabía porque, pero le seguía encantado ese color) y con peluche negro alrededor, su guantes negros de piel, su cartera, su celular y no olvido sus cigarros y salió de su habitación.

Un agradable aroma inundaba su cocina, mientras Stan, estaba a la estufa cocinando.

Se ven deliciosos viejo- le comento Kenny a Stan, al mirar los hot cakes que Stan le había puesto en un plato.

De pequeño Kenny siempre había sido propenso a los accidentes y en más de una ocasión estuvo en el hospital, o a punto de morir, por eso Kyle y Stan lo procuraban mas, para ellos dos era como un pequeño hermano, y aunque Cartman era un hijo de puta y lo molestara por ser pobre, el también tenía sus destellos de amabilidad.

Gracias, come ya para irnos, o si no el imbécil de Cartman va a estar Jodiendonos por llegar tarde- dijo Stan al tiempo que se servía también Hot cakes.

¿Trajiste tu bajo?- le pregunto Kenny mientras apuraba la leche de su vaso.

Claro yo no salgo sin él, exclamo Stan señalando el bajo recargado en la pared cerca de la puerta de entrada junto a sus botas.

Stan, son nuevas?-pregunto Kenny señalando las botas de aspecto militar.

Claro, ahora que estoy soltero tengo más dinero para mí –sonrió Stan, aunque Kenny sabía que no era tan cierto eso de estar feliz por su soltería.

Wendy es una pendeja, y tú lo sabes, ese niño rico no le va a durar mucho.- dijo Kenny un poco molesto. Ya que jamás creyó que Wendy dejaría a Stan por alguien rico. Y mucho menos que lo dejaría de nuevo por Token.

Lo sé, ya verás vamos a triunfar en grande y tendremos muchas chicas, y esa pendeja se puede ir a la chingada, ya me fastidie de ser siempre el imbécil que está dispuesto a perdonar y aceptar de nuevo seguir una relación tan deteriorada- dijo Stan picoteando con furia su plato.

Nunca te la cogiste verdad?- dijo Kenny echándose para atrás en la silla.

No…puedes creerlo, la muy…. Hipócrita jamás quiso aflojar y seguramente ahora debe de estar revolcándose con ese imbécil- dijo Stan riéndose de nervios.

Viejo, en verdad necesitas tener un poco de sexo- le dijo Kenny.

Y quien me lo va a dar… tú- dijo Stan carcajeándose.

Pues veras, híncate y veras lo que es bueno- le dijo Kenny.

Cállate pendejo- dijo Stan dándole un leve golpe en el brazo, pero en ese instante la silla donde estaba sentado Kenny crujió, y Kenny cayó de espaldas al piso, uno de los pedazos de la silla salió volando y fue a incrustarse en el piso a un lado de su cara.

Oh, Dios mío Kenny, casi te mato, que hijo de puta soy- dijo Stan ayudándolo a pararse.

No es nada viejo, ya estoy acostumbrado- dijo Kenny aun pálido como hoja de papel.

Terminaron de desayunar y recogieron sus instrumentos, subieron al auto de Stan y se dirigieron a Casa de Cartman. El y Kyle estaban en la cochera enfrascados en una de sus típicas peleas.

Ya te dije que no lo hare, va en contra de mis principios-grito Kyle.

Que nos benéfica a los dos, Judío Imbécil, ese marica rubio nos lleva mucha delantera- dijo Cartman.

Lo pensare- dijo Kyle después de un corto silencio.

De que están hablando- dijo Stan al entrar.

De nada- dijeron al mismo tiempo el castaño y el pelirrojo.

Kenny y Stan mostraron una mueca de fastidio, de seguro algo tramaban y debería ser algo grande para que estuvieran de acuerdo esos dos.

Bueno y ustedes dos porque llegaron tarde, ¿estaban cogiendo?, ¿dime Mc Cormic eres tu el que se hinca, o eres tu el que se folla a Stan?- pregunto Eric con el único afán de molestar.

Ya quisieras que alguien te cogiera a ti, para qué veas lo que se siente al tener un orgasmo - le dijo Kenny con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Y no, no estábamos cogiendo, estábamos desayunando y de seguro tu ni siquiera un vaso de leche tienes en el estomago verdad, culón- le Dijo Stan.

AY CARAJO DETESTO QUE ME SIGAN DICIENDO ASI Y NO, NO EH DESAYUNADO- grito Eric con todas sus fuerzas y bien era cierto que ya no era un Culo Gordo como solían decirle sus amigos de pequeño, le fastidiaba que sus amigos se lo recordaran.

Estaba sentado detrás de la batería, llevaba puesto unos pantalones pegados negros una playera azul celeste con el cuello y línea de las mangas en rojo y una Gorra de The Misfits. Y bueno ahora estaba muy delgado.

Chicos hay que empezar el ensayo cuanto antes, si queremos participar en la batalla de bandas y no hacer el ridículo.- Dijo el Judío Favorito de todos conectando en ese momento su guitarra fender color rojo al amplificador.

Ahora su cabello en otros tiempos afro se acomoda en maravillosos rizos pelirrojos cayéndole graciosamente sobre la frente y los hombros ya que se había dejado el cabello un poco largo traía un pantalón pegado azul marino con una playera verde lisa, pero traía las uñas pintadas de negro y sus ojos delineados. Los cuatro estaban en manga corta porque dentro de la cochera de Cartman no hacia frio.

Bien a empezar -dijo Kenny tomando el micrófono ya que él era el vocalista. Bien, listos? Cartman dame tono Y 1, 2,3…

Cartman comenzó con la batería, después entro Kyle con la guitarra y al mismo tiempo Stan y Kenny…

One at a time,  
Conscience becomes so real  
One at a time,  
Heart attacks are concealed  
I can see that I  
Lose the joys of life  
one at a time  
Suicides are revealed  
You will see that I lost another life  
But do I?

I'll let you tear it up  
If you don't wake me up  
But if you tear it,  
We can't repair it  
So please don't wake me till someone cares  
now no one cares

One at a time  
I watch them all forget  
One at a time  
I'm lost in ?  
It's the place that I  
I forget my life  
But do I?

I'll let you tear it up  
If you don't wake me up  
But if you tear it,  
We can't repair it  
So please don't wake me till someone cares  
now no one cares

With the flag behind me  
Put out the fire inside me  
With the flag behind me  
Put out the fire inside me

I'll let you tear it up...  
Oh Oh Oh  
I'll let you break it up  
Oh Oh Oh  
If you don't wake me up  
Oh Oh Oh  
But if you tear it  
Oh Oh Oh  
We can't repair it  
Oh Oh Oh  
So please don't wake me  
Oh Oh Oh  
Till someone cares,  
Now no one cares...cares

I'll let you tear it up  
If you don't wake me up  
Cause it's apparent  
That you don't care and  
It's nothing to me  
Cause I don't care  
Now no one cares.

Muy bien eso salio genial- dijo Kyle.

Vamos con la segunda, the boy who destroy the world -dijo Kenny. sin dejar un momento más, ya que cuando entraba en calor le gustaba seguir.

Once there was boy who had vibrant glow, but as it goes, someone took it from him.  
One day through the rain I heard him meekly moan, he said  
"Will you wrap your arms around me as I'm falling?"  
Remember when Remember when Remember when we were all so beautiful? Never  
Again Never Again But since then we've lost our glow.

They said it hurt their eyes but he would never know that they were filled with  
regret as their own dissipated.  
He said, "I now feel more desperately alone, even though they wrapped their  
arms around me as I'd fallen."

Remember when Remember when Remember when we were all so beautiful? Never  
Again Never Again But since then we've lost our glow.  
Remember when Remember when Remember when we were all so beautiful? Never  
Again Never Again But since then we've lost our glow.

They said it hurt their eyes, but he would never know that they were claiming  
regret as their own...  
their own dissipated.

Kenny jadeo un poco, vamos chicos la tercera, Affliction.- dijo acomodando el micrófono.

Every night devise  
new heights in genocide.  
Lover I am loveless.

All my friends and I  
toast health and suicide.  
Lover, I am lonely.

Come on!

Were you holding hands when  
my palms bled?

Oh, I will be alright...  
just use me, just use me.  
The future's bright without me.  
Spend some time walking the line… 

Pasaron el resto del día ensayando mas, justo a las cuatro de la tarde la madre de Cartman los llamo para que comieran.

Gracias, señora Cartman- dijeron Stan Kenny Y Kyle cuando le serbio.

Como van con los ensayos chicos- pregunto mientras se quitaba el mandil. Y lo colgaba tomando las llaves de la casa.

Muy bien, estamos listos para la guerra de bandas- dijo Stan.

Me alegra, tesoro luego regreso iré a hacer algunas compras pórtate bien- le dijo A Eric quien ya iba por su segundo plato.

Si mama, dijo Cartman mientras los otros tres contenían la risa.

Ah ya cállense. Les dijo lanzándoles un tenedor.

Acabemos pronto para ir a dar una vuelta al centro comercial y burlarnos de los metrosexuales- dijo Kenny olvidando que de pequeños habían sido metrosexuales.

Era cierto que de pequeños habían sido unos bastardos.

Pero después de un incidente involucrando la escuela entera y pintura en aerosol. Los cuatro acabaron en la cárcel por tres días, debían hacer servicio comunitario, pero a sus padres se les ocurrió que dejarlos tres días en la cárcel les ayudaría a pensarlo mejor.

Y francamente había sido horrible, tres reos intentaron abusar de Cartman, y ni decir que estuvieron a punto de lograrlo con Kenny, si no fuera porque Stan fue el que trapeo el piso con ellos al defender a su amigo, pero de todas formas de ser manoseados hasta el cansancio no se escaparon.

La edad les había sentado de maravilla a los cuatro ya que estaban hechos unos cueros y precisamente por eso mismo los reos al ver carne fresca y tierna, no iban a perder su oportunidad, así que en su estancia en la cárcel ninguno de los cuatro durmió.

Al salir de esos tres días infernales todas sus ganas de hacer de nuevo algo que los hiciera pisar la cárcel se esfumaron. Querían conservan su orgullo de hombres intacto.

La tarde se les paso en el centro comercial, entre ropa, historietas y en la tiendo de música, eran buenos en la música pero nunca se les ocurrió hacer una banda Hasta después de la cárcel, ya que querían ocupar su tiempo y su mente en algo más productivo y combatir las ganas de destrucción y vandalismo, los residentes de South Park creían que ellos serian los futuros delincuentes del pueblo, y a ellos no les podía dar más rabia que desde pequeños ya les hubieran puesto una etiqueta.

Asi fue como fueron a contracorriente de todo y de todos en el pueblo.

Los que eran delincuentes era precisamente los menos esperados.

La educación estricta no era precisamente la manera de educar a alguien, mucha rabia e ira se acumulan, si no se le da la posibilidad de desahogarse a alguien.

Y Leopold Stoch mejor conocido como Butters era el claro ejemplo, era alguien demasiado rebelde y a diferencia de ellos no le importaba en lo absoluto pisar la cárcel, pero corría con una suerte que, no lo habían atrapado aun. Aunque ellos sabían perfectamente que el ya había hechos varios robos y destrozos. Aparte de que se drogaba y digamos que había pasado por un sinnúmero de camas.

Los chicos decidieron dormir en casa de Kenny esa noche ya que al estar sin sus padres podrían beber y fumar todo lo que quisieran y ver todas las películas porno que secretamente poseía Kenny.

La noche había caído y Stan, Kyle y Cartman se habían dirigido a sus casas por ropa y sus cosas personales. Mientras tanto Kenny se encamino hacia su casa, estaba por sacra las lleves cuando sintió un mano que tapaba su boca y un aliento en la oreja derecha.

Hola linda Rubia…NO TE QUIERES DIVERTIR CONMIGO-dijo la voz

Maldición, pensó mentalmente Kenny ya había reconocido la voz y le había dicho rubia ese pendejo pensaba que él era una chica…

_Bien pues este es mi primer fic en como 3 años Xp lo se hace mucho que no escribo…pero mi vida se volvió complicadísima en estos tres años, casi me convierto en emo, rompí con mi novio, muchas bodas y sobrinos de por medio..Pero en fin decidí regresar con un fic de South Park porque me encanta esta serie y Kenny también._

_Bueno comments, sugerencias solo dele review y listo_


	2. El tequila en el cajón

Y para seguir con esta Historia Aquí les dejo el segundo Capitulo

El tequila en el cajón

Que me sueltes imbécil, hijo de puta-grito Kenny luchando contra el abrazo en el que lo tenían aprisionado

Tranquila muñeca, nos vamos a divertir mucho- dijo la voz

Has de estar bien cruzado maldito idiota, no soy una chica soy Kenny imbécil- grito Kenny.

Tranquila solo quiero tocar un poco- dijo el chico y acto seguido Kenny sintió como una mano helada se colaba debajo de su playera, y dio un respingo al sentir la mano frio como hielo en su abdomen y se enfureció.

¡CARAJO BUTTERS NO SOY UNA DE TUS PUTAS!- dijo Zafándose del abrazo en el que lo tenía atrapado el joven Stoch.

Butters se enfureció y lo tiro al piso de un puñetazo.

Hijo de puta- grito Kenny escupiendo sangre al piso.

Maldita Ramera, vas a hacer lo que yo diga, dijo Butters poniéndose sobre Kenny.

Drogado pendejo, hijo de la chingada, soy un hombre- grito Kenny tratando de quietárselo de encima.

Ahora si te voy a matar Butters- dijo tirándole un puñetazo que dejo al chico Stoch confundido y en ese instante escucho las voces de Stan, Kyle y Cartman.

Butters maldito pervertido qué carajo le haces a Kenny- grito Kyle Jalando a Butters.

Cartman haciendo uso de su fuerza le quito a Butters de encima a Kenny.

Este hijo de puta quería violarme- grito Kenny desde el suelo, pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de que Butters estaba ya inconsciente en los brazos de Eric.

¿Qué hacemos con él?- pregunto Stan poniendo a Butters en el sofá de la casa de Kenny con la ayuda de Cartman.

El imbécil creyó que yo era una chica- dijo Kenny malhumorado exhalando el humo del cigarro que estaba fumando.

Así de afeminado te has de ver Mc Cormic- le dijo Cartman burlándose.

Cállate culo gordo- le dijo Kenny lanzándole un cojín ala cara.

Ay carajo que no soy culo gordo, además si te hubiera violado no sería el primero en metértela-le grito Cartman furioso.

¿De qué Carajos hablas Eric?- dijo Kenny parándose de golpe y encarando a Cartman.

Bueno Kenny…es que ha habido ciertos rumores- dijo Kyle nerviosamente.

¿Rumores?... ¿qué clase de rumores?- dijo Kenny lanzándole un mirada furiosa a Eric.

Hey no me mires a mi yo no fui- se defendió el chico castaño.

Bueno oímos un rumor de que te estás acostando con Craig y que por eso últimamente tienes cosas nuevas, dicen que es Craig el que te las compra por que tú eres su puta- dijo Cartman.

Quien fue el hijo de puta que se invento esa pendejada…yo solo le eh estado ayudando en la clase de ciencia, ustedes saben que soy bueno en ciencias y su madre me paga por asesorarlo, como es posible que se hayan creído esa estupidez.- dijo Kenny furioso.

Yo no- dijo Stan quitándole el cigarro a Kenny y dándole una fumada.

Yo tampoco- dijo Kyle poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kenny.

Yo… al principio si, pero no puedes tener tan mal gusto para haber sido con Craig- dijo Cartman.

Cartman- grito Kenny.

Tranquilo marica solo era una broma, por supuesto que no me lo creí- dijo Eric calmado, había estado decidido a dejar de ser tan bastardo e hijo de puta, si quería que las chicas se le acercaran.

Ahora estaríamos como Butters-dijo de pronto Kyle.

¿De qué hablas Kyle?- lo cuestiono Kenny.

De que mírenlo chicos…miren en que se ha convertido Butters –dijo Kyle mirándolo.

Butters estaba en un estado deplorable, tenía el labio roto debido al puñetazo que Kenny le había dado, solo traía una camisa de tirantes azul oscuro, y un pantalón desgastado roto de ambas rodillas y con manchas de sangre en los bolsillos, su cabello era más largo casi hasta los hombros y tenia teñidos algunos mechones de color negro, tenia oscuras ojeras debajo de los ojos y sus dos cejas, el labio y las orejas estaban decorados con múltiples pierciengs.

¿Quién sabe en donde, con quien y en que se ha metido este chico? – dijo Kyle con tristeza.

Bueno suficiente de Butters no, a lo qué vinimos- dijo Eric tomando su celular.

¿De qué quieren las pizzas?-pregunto marcando el celular.

Pepperoni- gritaron Stan y Kenny.

A mí de vegetales- dijo Kyle.

Tan marica como siempre judío- murmuro Eric.

Dijiste algo Cartman- pregunto Kyle lanzándole un mirada asesina.

Nada, nada- dijo Eric.

Oye viejo todavía tienes tequila- dijo Stan checando la alacena.

Si, arriba en mi habitación en el último cajón debajo de las revistas playboy- dijo Kenny mientras ponía la mesa.

Ok, voy por el- dijo Stan lanzándose hacia la habitación de Kenny. La puerta de la habitación estaba cubierta de stickers de guitarras y onomatopeyas de comics y las grandes letras anaranjadas con la leyenda Kenny's Room no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Al entrar y cerrar la puerta vio el poster gigante de Megan Fox en lencería.

Eh de reconocer que tiene buen gusto con las chicas- pensó Stan En voz alta.

Se dirigió a la cómoda de Kenny abrió el ultimo cajón, quito las revistas y encontró la botella de tequila pero algo mas llamo su atención, era una pequeña cajita metálica del tamaño de una cajetilla de cigarros, escondida un poco más al fondo del cajón la tomo y con cuidado la abrió, la caja contenía una hoja de papel de cuaderno amarillenta, la extendió y vio que era una carta. Rápidamente Stan la doblo y pensó que era demasiada invasión a la privacidad de Kenny, pero la curiosidad mato al gato y Stan era un gato muy curioso.

La desdoblo y comenzó a leer.

Kenny

Te escribo esto porque me es muy difícil decírtelo a la cara sabes que adoro cada parte de ti, tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos azules, tu desordenado cabello rubio.

Lo que hemos pasado juntos fue lo más lindo de toda mi vida, aun tengo el collar con la placa de tu nombre que me diste por ser la chica que te convirtió en hombre, espero y tu aun tengas el pendiente que te obsequie por haber sido el primer chico en mi vida.

Sabes que siempre seré…

¡STAN! ENCONTRASTE EL TEQUILA- se oyó el grito de Kenny.

A Stan le salto el corazón y aventó la hoja.

Había obtenido información de mas, había estado a punto de descubrir quien había sido la chica que le quito la "inocencia" por así decirlo, a su amigo y vecino.

Dobla rápida mente la hoja y la metió en la cajita acomodándola como la había encontrado. Tomo el tequila y bajo rápidamente.

Viejo no esta tan difícil de hallar o ¿sí?- dijo Kenny tomando la botella.

Es que tu sabes esas chicas de las revistas son muy flexibles- dijo Stan rogando mentalmente que la excusa funcionara.

Kenny solo rio y tomo la botella y se dirigió a la cocina.

Uff, estuvo cerca-dejo escapar Stan en un suspiro

¿Que estuvo cerca?- pregunto Cartman que estaba detrás de Stan.

Nada gordo, vamos a esperar la pizza- dijo Stan.

Cartman ya no contesto nada y lo siguió, estaba decidido a dejar de ser tan malhumorado y bastardo como solía serlo, ya que su propósito seria tener una chica y con su actitud de siempre ni las moscas se paraban.

Kenny estaba sacando unos vasos tequileros de la alacena, mientras Kyle ponía la mesa. Kenny acomodo los vasitos y se sentó en una silla estirando se y dándole un trago a la botella.

¿Kenny como se siente tener sexo?- dijo de pronto Kyle.

Kenny que todavía no pasaba el trago de tequila escupió al y comenzó a toser sonoramente porque casi se había ahogado.

Cof..cof..cof ..ma…maldición Ky… Kyle, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esa pregunta así de la nada?- dijo Kenny secándose con una servilleta.

Es que bueno tú has estado con cientos de chicas y has tenido sexo una y otra y otra y otra vez y otra…

¡Hey!, espera, espera, espera, no soy así de promiscuo, si he de reconocer que eh tenido muchas aventuras y eh dormido con muchas chicas de la clase, pero bueno ellas ya sabes lo confunden con amor y es muy complicado y ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?, tu nuca has tenido sexo con nadie y parecía no importarte- dijo Kenny.

Bueno es que Cartman y yo hemos estado pensando en con…

Ahhhh un segundo no me digas que tu y Cartman han planeado acostarse- grito Kenny levantándose de la silla de un salto debido al susto.

NO KENNY, NO SEAS RIDICULO, JAMAS ME ACOSTARIA CON CARTMAN NO SOY MARICA- grito Kyle rojo como tomate- no lo que quería decir es que hemos estado pensando en contratar…. ¡Ah! no sé cómo decirlo… bueno contratar chicas de la vida galante.

Prostitutas- lo corrigió Kenny.

Como yo lo dije no sonaba tan mal- dijo Kyle.

Tener sexo con prostitutas, no es algo que tu harías, esa fue idea de Cartman ¿no es así?, pero lo que me sorprende es que tu hayas estado de acuerdo con el – dijo Kenny.

Porque quiero saber que se siente Kenny, la primera vez que te vimos después de que dejaras de ser virgen, lucias tan diferente, parecía más maduro mas cambiado, fue como cuando te vimos al día siguiente de que tu novia en 4 grado Tammy Warner te hiciera una mamada en el estacionamiento de Friday's, contraria a lo que Cartman siempre alardea, tú has madurado antes que nosotros, en más de una manera tu eres el que se ha metido en más cosas adultas que nosotros- dijo Kyle viendo a Kenny.

Por eso mismo te digo que es una idea estúpido eso de contratar putas, les pueden pegar un enfermedad y s i mal no recuerdo Cartman y tú ya tuvieron sida y dudo que Magic Johnson les vuelva a dar un millón de dólares de nuevo para curarse- dijo Kenny cruzándose de brazos y encarando a Kyle.

Sabes una cosa…mejor espera a la chica indicada y veras que no solo será sexo, si no será hacer el amor y eso será más placentero- dijo Kenny mirando hacia el techo.

¿Kenny te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Kyle.

Ya lo ha hecho- dijo Kenny riendo.

Bueno otra pregunta, ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?- dijo Kyle.

Eh- fue lo único que alcanzo decir Kenny.

Si, ya sabes como Stan de Wendy, aunque parece que a ella Stan no le era suficiente y se fue por el dinero… pero dejando de lado eso, Cartman también esta eternamente enamorado de Patty Nelson o como yo de… de mejor dime tu- dijo Kyle rojo como tomate.

Bu… bueno Ky-Kyle…que si eh estado enamorado preguntas bueno yo…-

Kenny, Kyle llego la pizza- se oyó el grito de Cartman.

Ya vamos- contesto Kenny, se paró de un salto de la silla y corrió a la sala.

Vaya el gordo siempre inoportuno fue oportuno por una vez en la vida, el infierno se debe estar congelando- pensó Kenny.

Kyle ya no dijo nada, sabía que había sido imprudente al tratar un tema así con Kenny, ya que si a esa iba el tampoco le había dicho nada a Kenny sobre la chica que últimamente rondaba su cabeza. Sabía que su amigo aun no estaba preparado para hablarlo en voz alta y también supuso que debía de haber algún obstáculo o problema para no poder estar con ella, por que casi nadie podía resistirse al chico rubio.

Kenny le ayudo con las pizzas a Cartman mientras Stan y Kyle servían.

Chico ahora regreso, voy por mi encendedor y mis cigarros a mi habitación- y dijo Kenny.

Kenny se encerró en su habitación y se tiro en su cama, la charla con Kyle le dio Nostalgia, Claro que el estaba enamorado, el problema era que ella ya no estaba más en South Park. Abrió el ultimo cajo y aparto todo encontrándose con la cajita metálica que Stan había abierto hace poco y la abrió, le extraño que la hoja estuviera un poco estropeada pero no le dio importancia y volvió a leer una vez más la carta como solía hacerlo cuando pensaba en ella, distraídamente se paso la mano por la oreja en donde relucía un pendiente de brillantito color negro.

Por supuesto que aun lo tengo- murmuro Kenny muy bajito.

El día que te fuiste, prometía que si no te tendría a ti, tendría a cualquier chica, pero aun así ellas no llenan el vacio que tu dejaste, aun así me haces mucha falta… te extraño y … te a..

¡KENNY LA PIZZA SE ENFRIA!- se oyó el grito de Stan.

YA VOY- contesto Kenny y con esto último guardo la cajita y bajo para cenar con los chicos.

_Bueno pues hasta aquí queda prometo que en los próximos capítulos los chicos tendrán mas y mas sorpresas y alguien les hará pasar un rato algo macabro pero sexy a Kyle y a Kenny._


	3. Leo

_Hey gente feliz año, les quiero pedir disculpas por los casi 6 meses de retraso poes como mi salud es algo débil no estuve muy bien que digamos durante los primeros meses del anio y perdí el anterior capitulo ya que mi compu se descompuso y eh decidido escribirlo de nuevo, y como en mi reciente cumpleaños numero 23 me regalaron una flamante macbook pro no puedo estar mas feliz, aunque me da coraje pk ya casi lo tenía completo…_

Capitulo 5

Leo

Kenny miraba la botella girar, ya era más de la una de la madrugada y estaban ebrios y con una larga lista de confesiones que llevaban, desde lo más tonto hasta el detalle cada vez mas íntimos.

Sabían ya que Cartman robo en una ocasión la ropa interior de Patty Nelson, que Stan y Wendy casi lo habían hecho en múltiples ocasiones, pero que nunca había pasado de ese casi, y que Kyle el siempre tan reservado y maduro tenia películas porno debajo de su cama, y de Kenny sabían detalles explícitos de su vida sexual y cuáles eran las posiciones más extrañas que había practicado.

De pronto la botella se detuvo señalándolo a el y a Cartman,

Verdad o reto marica- dijo Cartman

Verdad, Puto. Contesto Kenny con una mueca burlesca.

Bien Kenneth Mc Cormick, quien fue la primera chica con la que cogiste- dijo eric dejando que sus palabras se escurrieran como veneno.

¿Eh?- dejo escapar Kenny, vaya que eso si lo había tomado por sorpresa- bueno yo…

Acuérdate Kenny, si no respondes, te irás a tirar desnudo en la nieve por 10 minutos.- le recordó Eric con una sonrisa.

Ya lo se… bueno yo mi primera vez…yo- pero fue cortado por un grito, era Butters que parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, se levanto de improvisto y vomito en el piso.

¡Butters!, que asco- dijo Kenny levantándose y deteniendo a Butters que parecía que de un momento a otro colapsaría en el piso, esquivo el vomito y detuvo a Butters, que ya estaba haciendo arcadas de nuevo.

Kyle ayúdame a llevarlo al baño- le pidió Kenny a Kyle que detuvo a Butters de los hombros.

A penas y alcanzaron a llegar al baño cuando Butters volvió a vomitar, mientras Kenny le detenía la cabeza.

El y Kyle aguantaron las ganas de vomitar, mientras escuchaban a Butters vomitar y toser, en cambio Stan Y Eric al ver el desastre salieron al patio trasero de Kenny a vomitar también.

Butters estaba hecho un asco, así que entre Kenny y Kyle le sacaron la playera de tirantes que traía puesta y Kenny abrió la llave de la tina llenándola con agua caliente, le quitaron el pantalón que tenía manchas de sangre secas por todos lados y los bóxers y lo metieron a la tina, Butters apenas y era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Kyle y Kenny se quedaron impresionados al mirar el estado en el que estaba el cuerpo de Butters, tenía muchas cicatrices, en el pecho como si se hubieran participado en peleas de navajas, tenía su nombre tatuado a la altura de la cadera y la fecha de su nacimiento tatuada en el pecho en números grandes; el cabello de Butters había crecido un poco más abajo de las mejillas y tenia teñido de negro varios mechones, estaba despeinado y un mechón le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, hablando de sus ojo,s tenía grandes ojeras marcadas y tenía una perforación en su ceja derecha, en su labio y en las orejas, pero lo que alarmo a los chicos es que estba demasiado pálido y delgado.

-¿Butters, me escuchas?- dijo Kenny deteniendole la cabeza.

-Mc… Mc Cormick, alcanzo a decir, mientras Kyle mojaba su cabeza.

-si, soy yo, viejo tranquilo, no te duermas- le dijo mientras Kyle le pasa una toa y entre los dos lo sacaban de la tina y lo secaron.

-¿que hacemos Kenny?- le pregunto Kyle.

-vamos a llevarlo a mi habitación, de seguro debe de quedarle mi ropa- dijo Kenny mientras, Kyle ponía en la cama a Butters y el buscaba ropa en los cajones, sacando un pantalón negro amplio que usaba para dormir y una playera blanca.

-¿oye viejo, y como le haremos con su ropa interior?- dijo Kyle mirando a Butters envuelto solo en una toalla.

Kenny pensó un momento y recodo que su madre le haba regalado unos bóxers que nuca uso porque eran de color rosa, abrió su cajón y saco los bóxers nuevos del paquete.

vamos hay que vestirlo deprisa antes de que se enfríe su cuerpo- dijo Kyle secando a Butters.

-butters ¿quienes somos?- lo cuestiono Kyle.

Broflovsky…Kyle Broflovsky y Kenny Mc Cormic, yo solo…solo quiero dormir-dijo Butters sujetando su cabeza y dejandose caer e la cama.

-¡Butters!- gritaron los chicos

-No…no soy Butters…soy Leo- y con estas ultimas palabras se quedo dormido.

pues parece que ¨Leo¨no se encuentra tan mal- dijo Kyle cubriendolo con una manta.

-¿que horas son, Kyle?- pregunto Kenny frotandose los ojos.

-la tres de la mañana viejo- contesto Kyle.

-creo que ya es hora de dormir-dijo Kenny.

-¿crees que se encuentre bien?- le pregunto Kyle.

yo creo que si, pero esta vez creo que se excedió- le contesto Kenny.

cuando bajaron a la sal de estar el desastre que haba causado Butters ya estaba limpio y olía a detergente, señal de que Cartman y Stan había limpiado.

-gracias chicos por limpiar- dijo Kenny cuando los encontró sentados ala mesa de la cocina tomando cafe.

-querras decir, gracias Stan ya que la señorita aquí presente tuvo asco de limpiar-dijo Stan señalando a Cartman.

-callate pendejo, ya te dije que no lo puedo evitar- dijo Cartman haciendo arcadas.

-¿como esta Butters?- pregunto Stan

- ya esta mejor, solo que no sabemos como reaccionara mañana cuando este conciente-dijo Kenny.

se me hace increíble que alguien, tan sumiso como Butters, haya acabado así- dijo Kyle.

- a mi no, mucho de la culpa tiene que ver con sus padres que son unos pendejos, castrenses- dijo Cartman.

-estoy de acuerdo con Eric, sus padres lo reprimieron tanto que se salio de sus manos- dijo Kenny dandole un sorbo a su cafe.

-oigan recuerdas cuando decoramos a Butters como tarjeta gigante y le pusimos diamantina y bailo y canto para hacer sentir mejor a Kyle- dijo Stan.

-o cuando lo obligamos a diszfrasrse de Marjorine- dijo Kenny.

-o cuando se creía un vampiro y trato de alimentarse de Eric- dijo Kyle.

- ese estúpido, simple fue tan fácil de convencer- dijo Eric riendo.

-si me lo preguntan, sus padres son unos pendejos, ellos mismo orillaron a Butters a ese camino al prohibirle todo, recuerden que nosotros mientras mas nos prohibieran las cosas mas las hacíamos, como cuando mi papa me prohibió unirme a tu estúpida banda- dijo Stan.

-callate Marsh-dijo Eric sacando el dedo de en medio hacia la cara de Stan.

-jajajajajajaja es cierto, ¿como se llamaba?- dijo Kyle.

-fingerbang- dijo Kenny riendo.

-callate tu también Mc Cormic- dijo Eric y también le enseño el dedo.

-hablando de nombres, nosotros no tenemos ninguno aun para la banda- dijo Kyle.

-mmm… que les parece Sex-Bob-Omb- dijo Cartman.

-genial guey, si quieres que nos demanden por violar derechos de autor de Scott Pilgrim vs the world-dijo Stan.

- es cierto, se me había olvidado, ya decía yo que lo había oído en algún lugar- dijo Eric Pensando

-¿Que les parece the stars of David?-dijo Kyle.

- y tenias que salir con tus maridadas judías- dijo Eric.

- callate la puta boca Cartman- grito Kyle lanzandose contra Cartman.

-¡ya basta niñas!- dijo san interponiendo entre los dos.

- ¿que les parece?- The Pretty Black River-dijo Stan.

los otros tres chicos se le quedaron mirando con una cara rara.

-¿que?- dijo Stan mirandolos.

- viejo, ¿estas seguro de que ya no estas en esa basura gótica?- dijeron Kyle, Eric y Kenny al mismo tiempo.

-ah callense idiotas- dijo Stan Volteando a un lado.

- no, no ya se que les parece The Pretty Badasses- dijo Kenny.

- a mi me gusta- dijo Stan.

-supongo que es mejor que todos los otros-dijo Kyle.

- y yo seré el lider- dijo Eric.

-¿por que mejor no lo echamos a la suerte? dijo Kyle.

-¿que te pasa judío?, siempre tienes que estar jodiendome- grito Eric.

- tu el del problema, yo no dije nada le contesto Kyle a punto de lanzarse contra el.

- yo digo que votación, voto por Kenny- Grito Stan.

-yo también voto por Kenny- dijo Kyle.

-y yo voto por… oigan eso no es justo, yo voto obvio que por mi-dijo Cartman.

-yo igual iba a votar por Kyle o Stan así que ya no tiene caso- dijo Kenny.

ahhh no es justo, me voy a dormir- dijo Eric golpeando la mesa con el puño.

los chicos habían puesto en la sala de estar cobertores y colchonetas como siempre le hacían cuando dormían con Kenny, y ciertamente les gustaba quedarse a dormir en su casa, pues desde que sus papas habían decidido, trabajar en serio la casa había sufrido mejoras de consideración y digamos que la familia de Kenny tenia un nivel económico respetable.

- es cierto ya casi amanece, es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar- dijo Kyle.

-si- contestaron al mismo tempo Stan y Kenny.

cuando Leopold Stotch se levanto al día siguiente, la cabeza lo estaba matando de dolor y tenia un sabor asqueroso en la boca, vio que traía puesta otra ropa que no era del el, la habitación en donde estaba se le hizo ligeramente conocida y a juzgar por los pósters de chicas en lencería y de las bandas musicales pegados en la pared, estaba en el cuarto de un chico, se fijo en la pared donde estaban pegadas una fotografías, en donde salía un chico rubio, un chico pelirrojo y uno de pelo negro y un castaño, la foto parecía que la había tomado en la cafetería de la escuela, se fijo y había mas fotos en donde salía el mismo chico rubio de la foto anterior, pero esta vez traía cargando aun niña de pelo castaño claro casi rubio y ambos saludaban a la cara, había otra donde el chico rubio estaba con otro de pelo Castaño obscuro que tenia dos curitas en una mejilla, ambos estaban posando junto a un flamante porsche tuneado com los que salían en rápido y furioso y había una ultima foto en donde el chico rubio salía tocando la guitarra.

Kenny Mc Cormic- dijo Leo sentandose en la cama y sujetando su cabeza, había bebido demasiado y recordaba muy poco, lo ultimo que recordaba es que había aspirado una dosis de cocaína y luego lo demás esta en blanco y no sabia como había llegado a la habitación de Kenny, a menos que…los rumores que había oído de que Kenny bateaba para otro lado y el y Craig se acostaban fueran ciertos, tal vez Kenny se haya aprovechado de lo drogado que estaba y lo haya llevado a su casa y el y Kenny hubieran tenido sexo.

ante estos pensamientos Leopold salto de la cama y se miro en el espejo de la habitación, tenia el labio partido y sangre seca en el, se fijo n que su cara estaba limpia aun así y se seña limpio.

bajo Con cuidado la escaleras y encontró a los cuatro chicos dormidos, Kenny estaba atravesado sobre el estomago de Stan y tenia un brazo en la cara de Eric, Stan estaba acostado con los brazos extendidos y Eric y Kyle estaban cara a cara y abrazados.

-se llevan muy mal para abrazarse mientras duermen- pensó leo con una sonrisa.

al parecer si Kenny estaba allí durmiendo en la sala no podía haber pasado nada entre el y el chico rubio, había tenido miedo de que algo pasara entre ellos, ya que contrario a lo que muchos creyeron cuando era niño,el era mas derecho que una vara de metal y adoraba a las chicas.

-Kenny, Kenny despierta- dijo Butters moviendo con el pie.

Kenny se sobresalto y abrió los ojos, despertando a Stan en el proceso.

-¿que?, ¿que sucede Kenny?- dijo Stan incorporandose y quitandose la pierna de Kenny de encima.

-Butters ya estas despierto, ¿como te sientes?- le pregunto Kenny estirandose, en eso volteo y vio a Eric y a Kyle abrazados y se le escapo una carcajada.

-Stan, Stan, rápido foto foto- dijo Kenny.

- jajaja, en eso estoy-dijo Kenny sacando una foto con su celular.

-esto es oro- dijo Kenny riendo mientras Stan le ensañaba la foto.

Butters solo los miro y se rio.

-ah, perdón Butters- dijo Kenny poniendo de pie.

- es Leo, ya no me gusta que me digan Butters- le contesto Leo.

-esta bien, ,como te sientes Leo?- le pregunto Kenny.

-¿como… como llegue a tu casa?- le pregunto Leo a Kenny tocandose la sienes y sosteniendose de la pared.

-¿te sientes bien? le pregunto Stan.

-si, solo que no me siento muy bien que digamos no recuerdo mucho de lo que hice anoche- dijo Leo.

-¿Butters, perdón, Leo, porque mejor no te tomas un cafe y te explico lo que hiciste ayer- le dijo Kenny.

-¿hice algo malo?- pregunto preocupado.

-no se como lo tomes - dijo Kenny con una risa nerviosa.

-Stan, vamos a comer- le dijo Kenny volteando hacia donde estaba Stan.

-si, si un segundo- dijo mientras le seguía tomando fotos a Kyle y Cartman aguantandose la risa.

Kenny puso a funcionar la cafetera y le puso una taza enfrente a Leo.

Stan saco huevos y jamón y puso mantequilla en una saten y se puso a preparar el desayuno mientras Kenny sacaba los panes de la tostadora.

-bueno Leo anoche cuando yo llegue a mi casa saliste por detrás de mi y bueno me confundiste con una chica y bueno…trataste de …abusar de mi- dijo Kenny.

Leo trago de golpe el cafe que estaba tomando y puso la taza con estruendo en la mesa salpicando un poco de cafe.

-¿que hice que?…yo, yo lo siento viejo, carajo no se ni que decir, últimamente pierdo la conciencia muy seguido y no se no lo que hago cuando estoy…. drogado, yo no, miren ustedes aun me agradan, no no quiero lastimarlos ni causarles molestias, bueno menos a Eric jajajajaja- dijo Leo.

- Leo, no quisiéramos verte en este estado, nos preocupas aparte, anoche Kyle y Yo te tuvimos que bañar por que te vomitaste y bueno notamos que tienes muchas cicatrices, en el estomago, ¿Leo tu participas en peleas callejeras, verdad?- le dijo Kenny.

-Mc Cormick eso no es e tu incumbencia yo se como cuidarme solo, yo estoy buscando ayuda para mi adicción, pero lo de las peleas me proporciona el dinero suficiente para mantenerme, así que mantenganse fuera de ese asunto- les contesto Leo.

- si, yo… lo siento viejo, es solo que nos preocupas, éramos muy cercanos de niños- le dijo Kenny.

-Butters, no te estamos Criticando es solo que…

-Leo, soy Leo Stan- dijo Leo cortando la oración de Stan.

- Esta bien Leo es es solo que cuidate viejo- le dijo Stan sirviendo un plato lleno de huevos con jamón, Leo tomo el tenedor y casi ni mastico la comida, Kenny y Stan se le quedaron mirando como comia.

-¿viejo desde cuando no comes?- le pregunto Stan.

Leo tomo un sorbo de cafe para pasarse el bocado de comida.

- como dos o tres días- le contesto.

¿quieres mas? le pregunto Stan.

Leo asintió y Stan le sirvió mas mientras Kenny le ponía otro pan tostado y el y Stan también se sentaban a comer.

-Bueno creo que es hora de levantar a las señoritas- dijo Kenny cuando acabaron de comer y el y Stan secaban los trastes.

Kenny corrió a su habitación y bajo su amplificador, lo conecto y lo puso cerca de las cabezas de Eric y Kyle que aun seguían dormidos y conecto su guitarra a el.

-¿estas grabando Stan?- le pregunto Kenny. Stan alzo los pulgares y le enseño el teléfono listo.

-Leo admira el método Mc Cormick para despertar a los perdedores, Stan puedes hacer el honor de contar- Dijo Kenny tomando un plumilla y preparandose.

1,2,3,4- grito Stan, y Kenny rasgo las cuerdas de su guitarra haciendo que un estruendoso sonido saliera del amplificador, ocasionado que Cartman y Kyle saltaran gritando, y al ver que habían dormido abrazados gritaron de nuevo y se echaron hacia atrás.

- Hijos de puta, nos sacaron un susto de muerte- grito Cartman furioso.

- se la mamaron, de verdad que se la mamaron- grito Kyle también furioso, mientras los otros dos chicos se partían de risa en el suelo y Leo emitía una pequeña risa.

-oh Butters, ¿comma te sientes?- le pregunto Kyle.

- muy bien, pero ahora prefiero que me llamen Leo- le contesto Leo.

-si como sea, ¿ estas mejor?- le dijo Cartman.-

-si pero ahora tengo que volver a mi depa y ver como esta Christophe es decir si aun esta vivo- dijo Leo.

¿Christophe?…the mole- dijo Kyle.

¿vives con Christophe ?- le pregunto Stan.

- así es vivimos en un departamento en el centro de South park- les contesto.

-vivimos…no me digas que ustedes- dijo Cartman, pero no termino la frase porque Leo lo corto en seco.

no esa clase de relación Eric , solo somos compañeros de cuarto y parranda- le contesto Leo.

-y tus padres no han ido a buscarte- pregunto Kenny con curiosidad.

-no saben en donde estoy y periódicamente les doy visitas para hacerles saber que no eh muerto y que no quiero volver a su yugo opresor- si te entiendo dijo Stan.

Kenny le presto ropa suya, ya que usaban casi la misma talla y después los cuatro chicos salieron a despedirlo y lo vieron alejarse rumbo al centro de South park, mientras el humo del cigarro que estaba fumando flotaba a su alrededor.

-¿creen que estará bien?- murmuro Kyle.'

-claro después de todo es Leo- dijo Kenny mientras veían a Leo perderse en la lejanía.


End file.
